


Hostel

by tazik74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazik74/pseuds/tazik74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В студенческой общаге люди живут по своим законам. Кто станет твоим соседом, решает только злобная комендантша Зоя Филипповна, но как вести себя там, решаешь только ты сам. И очень повезет, если ты подружишься со своим соседом, жизнь которого тебе, возможно, придется изменить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostel

Утро. Глаза открывать абсолютно не хотелось, поэтому я уворачивался от слепящих меня солнечных лучей с прыткостью таракана, над которым нависает огромная тень тапка. Солнцу же, похоже, было абсолютно наплевать на это, поэтому оно молча наблюдало за моими мучениями далеко с небес, упорно оказываясь хитрее и находя лазейку даже в плотных занавесках. Возможно, там просто была щель, но я ее упорно не замечал.  
Безусловно, я мог накрыться одеялом, таким образом, оградив себя от попадания прямых солнечных лучей, но на улице стоял такой солнцепек, что в помещении быстро стало душно, и это лишало меня возможности ретироваться таким способом. Открытое окно, кстати, не спасало ни на йоту. Еще несколько минут я старательно изображал конвульсивные метания по кровати, после чего над моим ухом прозвучало грозное:  
— Ты еще долго дергаться будешь? – я аж подскочил, одним рывком принимая сидячее положение, после чего схватил подушку и не побрезговал ей тут же воспользоваться.  
— Отстань! У меня сегодня выходной, между прочим, — начал тут же бухтеть я после того, как увидел, что мой «ядерный пуховый снаряд» пролетел мимо цели. – Поэтому я имею право на сон. В общем, могу спать, сколько влезет, – добавил я, подумав. – И вообще, не смей будить честных людей! Иди на работу!  
Тут меня обдало холодом, метафорически — мог бы добавить я, но холод был самым настоящим, потому что метафорический холод не проливается водой из-под крана на вашу голову. Тем более, из кружки с логотипом кадуцея. Я подскочил как ошпаренный удав, которого племя туземцев перепутало с морковкой, когда собиралось варить овощную похлебку.  
Окинув комнату злым взглядом и никого не обнаружив, я обернулся – на меня в упор смотрела пара карих задумчивых глаз. К задумчивым глазам, к слову, прилагались: небольшой нос картошкой, рот, с выразительными губами, пара родинок, еле заметный шрам под левым глазом и жесткая щетина темных, уже чуть отросших волос на подбородке.  
— Чего ты уставился на меня, мерзкая пародия на человека? – МПНЧ, тем временем набирал уже новую кружку холодной воды.  
Когда я понял, что таким образом наш диалог не приведет к конструктивным действиям, я поспешно добавил:  
— Эй, эй! Я все понял! Встаю уже.  
Мой собеседник обвел меня взглядом, будто собираясь исполнить задуманное, но все-таки, миролюбиво пошел к своей кровати и начал складывать вещи в сумку.  
— Тебе сегодня на обследование, – наконец, выдал он.  
И действительно, я совершенно забыл про то, что на сегодня мне был назначен прием у кардиолога. Этот наидобрейший врач каждый месяц назначал мне различные процедуры, которые вроде как должны были укреплять мое здоровье, но, на мой взгляд, они его еще больше расшатывали. При этом, изучая результаты медицинского обследования, мой врач ставил мне длинные, трудно выговариваемые диагнозы, дополняя их взглядом, который я про себя называл «Иди домой, ложись в кровать и тихо смерти ожидай». От этого бросало в дрожь.  
Поэтому я, посмотрев на Андрея глазами грустного тюленя и не увидев в его взгляде никакого сочувствия, начал собираться. Андрей же, тем временем, поставил чайник на единственную работающую конфорку на нашей плите.  
Еще несколько месяцев назад я даже не думал, что мы с ним станем хотя бы друзьями. Я, честно говоря, вообще не думал, что смогу поладить с этим зоопарком, который увидел в первый день своего зачисления в общагу.  
Новичков здесь не очень-то любили, как минимум, не приветствовали, а особенно малолеток, черт знает, что забывших здесь. По большому счету, мне было страшно даже заходить в это место, около которого околачивались какие-то странные группы людей. На меня они смотрели свысока, как на чужака, посягнувшего не на свою территорию. Но, выбора не было. Потянув за ручку массивную дверь, я вошел внутрь и очутился в холле. Здесь было очень специфично, как мне показалось на первый взгляд: в воздухе витал запах мокрого, только что вымытого пола, сигаретного дыма и подгоревшей каши, запах которой я угадывал безошибочно, потому что сам постоянно ее переваривал до такого состояния. Около входа, в застекленной подсобке сидела женщина лет сорока с каштановыми волосами и проседью у висков. Она читала книгу с таким безмятежным видом, что я даже побоялся бы ее беспокоить, если бы не вынужденная необходимость получить ключи и комнату.  
— Здравствуйте, – женщина так же продолжала читать книгу, несмотря на мое приветствие. – Здравствуйте! – повторил я громче. — Я хотел бы получить комнату.  
— Все хотели бы, — ответила женщина, не отрываясь в прочем от чтения. — Только тебе оно надо вообще, а?  
Я немного растерялся. Тем временем, эта мадам подняла глаза, окинула меня изучающим, брезгливо-оценивающим взглядом и, черканув что-то в своей тетради, протянула мне ладонь, которую я тут же рассеянно пожал. Она поморщилась и добавила:  
— Документы давай!  
Я спохватился и тут же вывалил из сумки кипу бумаг, вместе с остальным ее содержимым к ней на стол. Женщина недовольно посмотрела на меня из-под очков, что-то пробормотала себе под нос, затем, вытащив у себя из стола какую-то папку, начала оживленно писать на одном из ее листов. Я старался даже не дышать, спешно оглядывая обстановку этой каморки. По сути, это был застекленный кабинет, с окном для выдачи. Хм, а здесь было если не мило, то, по крайней мере, уютно: простенькая старая конторка*, местами потертая и вышарканная до блеска, сейф с бумагами справа от стула. Прямо напротив окна стоял большой фанерный стеллаж, в котором так же хранились бумаги и папки; на подоконнике находилась пара кактусов и фиалка, очень нежно вписывавшаяся в общую картину.  
Наконец, комендантша оторвалась от бумаг и уже дружелюбно, как мне показалось, представилась.  
— Меня зовут Зоя. Зоя Филипповна. И можешь звать меня просто Зоя Филипповна. Твой этаж второй, комната в левом крыле, номер… сейчас посмотрим, — она снова уткнулась взглядом в бумаги, но впрочем, быстро оторвалась от них. — Номер 13. Доволен? – Я кивнул. – Ну, тогда иди. Вот твои ключи, распишись вот тут и тут. Не забудь ознакомиться с правилами, и, я надеюсь, ты подружишься со своим соседом.  
///  
Я никак не решался зайти в комнату. Ладно! Раскусили! На самом деле, я просто не понимал, как открывается эта адская машина, по ошибке названная дверью. Уже с полчаса я слушал насмешки проходящих мимо людей, наблюдавших за моими тщетными попытками…  
— Открыть эту чертову дверь! – в надежде на чудо, я пнул дверной косяк, который даже не обратил на это внимания, оставаясь бездушной деревяшкой.  
Впрочем, как оказалось, я привлек внимание другого субъекта, который уже минут пятнадцать наблюдал за моим буйством.  
— Вот только дверь ломать не надо, – мрачно и спокойно произнес он.  
Я вспылил.  
— А тебе-то какое дело?! Я тут живу, между прочим! – возопил я, тараня дверь плечом. Парень пожал плечам, после чего ответил.  
— Я тоже.  
Я резко затормозил и повернулся в его сторону. При этом, лицо у меня, скорее всего, выражало столько эмоций, что на месте моего «соседушки» я бы спешно ретировался куда подальше, но парень же лишь деловито отодвинул меня, вставил свой ключ в замочную скважину и, сделав пару оборотов, преспокойно открыл дверь, после чего вошел внутрь.  
Мне оставалось лишь войти следом, пока смех в коридоре не стал еще громче. Комната была не то чтобы просторная, но не тесная: маленький подсобник, коридор-кухня, затем помещение, в котором было 2 кровати друг напротив друга; посередине, ближе к левой от входа – стеллаж с книгами, 2 прикроватные тумбочки, полка справа от входа.  
— Душ и туалет у нас общие, в конце крыла, – сказал мой сосед, проследив за моим взглядом.  
Ну, другого я и не ожидал. В принципе, учитывая чистоту всего холла, а я уже успел в этом убедиться, это было приемлемо.  
— А раковина? – мой собеседник удивленно вскинул бровь.  
Пока я осматривался он уже успел скинуть кроссовки и развалиться на кровати, спиной к стене. Около его тумбочки стояла зачехленная гитара.  
— Раковина в туалете и душе.  
Я кивнул, но парень, как оказалось, еще не закончил:  
— Есть своя, за дверью, — он кивнул на дверь кладовки.  
— Понятно, – тут я, сам того не ожидая, задал следующий вопрос. — Твоя гитара?  
Парень удовлетворительно кивнул.  
— А что, сыграть хочешь? – спросил он в ответ, глядя на меня в упор и выжидая.  
— Нет. Я только учусь, так что игрок из меня никудышный. Я пою неплохо.  
Сосед поднял брови, прикидывая что-то. Я же заметил, что правая бровь у него проколота.  
— Сыграю как-нибудь, а ты споешь. Меня Андреем зовут. Думаю, мы уживемся.  
Я закатил глаза, придавая себе задумчивый вид. Парень показался мне чуть самоуверенным, но это ему только шло.  
— Надеюсь. Я Никита.  
Андрей поднялся с кровати и подошел ко мне, оказавшись на полторы головы выше, чем я, и протянул мне руку, чтобы пожать. Я протянул руку в ответ.  
— Сыграемся! – подмигнул мне он.  
— Споемся, – ухмыльнулся в ответ я.  
///  
Первая ночь показалась мне адом. Ну, ладно, не совсем адом, но проснулся я от того, что мое тело горело от жара, которым славились июльские ночи. Провалявшись в кровати еще минут пять, я понял, что моя футболка, в которой я спал, безнадежно промокла от пота, а сам я нуждаюсь в душе. Вскочив с кровати, я огляделся. Все-таки миленький видок: слабый ветерок колышет занавески, мой сосед спит в… без…  
— АНДРЕЙ! – я тут же запрыгнул обратно в кровать, с головой укрывшись одеялом.  
Андрей же, наоборот, вскочил с кровати словно ошпаренный и в чем мать родила, подошел к моей кровати.  
— Что случилось?! – спросил он с виду спокойным, но каким-то дерганным голосом.  
«Что случилось... И он еще спрашивает?!»  
— Оденься, пожалуйста! – попросил я, чуть не плача.  
Не подумайте, я и раньше все это видел, как минимум у себя. Но обнаружить «это» в душе и в своей комнате, да к тому же не у себя, мне казалось разными вещами. Парень в полном безмолвии подошел к своей кровати, взял с нее трусы и, одев их, снова подошел ко мне.  
— Так лучше? – я высунул голову из-под одеяла, оглядел его и удовлетворительно кивнул.  
Только, пожалуйста, не надо думать, что я отстаю в развитии, но мне ведь всего четырнадцать лет! Да, на самом деле четырнадцать! Почти пятнадцать. Просто школу я окончил экстерном, поэтому поступил в институт сразу же и без особых проблем. Тело у меня было, как у обычного четырнадцатилетнего подростка, то есть еще не до конца сформировавшееся. Оно росло скачками и поэтому на данный момент я был тощеватым длинноволосым подростком с большими ступнями ног, разительно отличаясь от того же мускулистого и спортивного Андрея. Поэтому, для меня в моем поведении, не было ничего необычного. Ну, почти…  
— Прости, – вдруг сказал Андрей, нарушая тишину. – Я настолько привык жить один, что для меня это норма, – я молча кивнул, смущаясь. – Вот только… в следующий раз не кричи как плаксивая девчонка! – подмигнул мне парень. — А то я могу подумать, что ты гей.  
После этих слов я потерял дар речи и уже не был способен выдавить из себя хотя бы подобие членораздельного слова. День начался.  
///  
Первые две недели пролетели так быстро, что я даже не успел как следует их переварить. Ежедневные суеты, коих было великое множество, так выматывали, что меня хватало лишь на пару слов с Андреем или на несколько страниц книги, если его не было дома.  
Обычно, мы не интересовались, где кто-либо из нас проводил ночь, потому что у каждого из нас была своя личная жизнь да и вообще, после того случая, я старался вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло. «Я могу подумать, что ты гей»… А что ты еще можешь подумать?  
После этих слов я немного поубавил в оборотах, старался вести себя сдержанно и сковывал эмоции металлическим обручем своей воли. Не хватало только, чтобы он и в самом деле догадался о том, какая у меня ориентация! Да. А что тут такого? Мальчишеская школа, спать больше не с кем, забейте, короче. В любом случае, по моему виду или поведению догадаться достаточно сложно, потому что длинные волосы у нас отращивал каждый третий, а в одежде я никак не выделялся. Футболка, толстовка, джинсы и все это размера на два больше чем нужно. Поэтому, единственным, что могло меня выдать было большое количество фенек на руках, а иногда и ногах.  
Эта любовь к фенькам ничем не обосновывалась, просто я умел и любил их плести, так же, как и любил разные амулеты и другие подобные приколюхи. Чаще всего, на это никто не обращал внимания, считая меня помешанным.  
А вот своего соседа я побаивался. Но, не боялся, а именно побаивался, потому что показал ему свои лишние эмоции. Поэтому, в любой свободный момент я срывался на подработку, благо до начала учебы оставалось всего две недели. Август начался незаметно. Ну уж а там мы будем видеться только по вечерам, да и то не факт.  
Так я, по крайней мере, думал и надеялся, пока не слег с температурой под сорок. Ни о какой подработке, конечно же, не могло быть и речи. Поэтому, я лежал в кровати в полумертвом состоянии, страдая от жары и ломки во всем теле, и наблюдал, как мой сосед готовит еду. Что он делал дома в такой теплый денек, для меня оставалось загадкой. Такой же загадкой для меня было, где я умудрился подхватить эту бациллу, которая заставляла меня испытывать все муки ада.  
Мой сосед с угрюмым видом стоял у плиты, где в кастрюле кипело «нечто» напоминавшее ведьмино варево. Я живо представил себе Андрея с крючковатым носом и бородавками, со злобным смехом добавлявшего в свой котел лягушачьи лапки и крысиные хвосты.  
Наконец, он накрыл крышкой кастрюлю и, повернувшись ко мне, заметил, что я не сплю и пристально слежу за ним. Парень ухмыльнулся, от чего я тут же натянул одеяло практически до глаз, видя, как он направляется к полке, на которой лежали таблетки.  
— Держи! – парень протянул пригоршню разных таблеток в руке и стакан воды.  
Я только сейчас заметил, какие у него широкие ладони с грубой, шероховатой кожей и прожилками вен на запястьях. И какого черта он вообще взялся за мной ухаживать? Я посмотрел на его лицо. Оно было такое обеспокоенное, что я смутился. А еще, неожиданно для себя, я обратил внимание на его темные, вьющиеся волосы. Воистину брутальный мужик!  
— Спасибо, – буркнул я, впрочем, достаточно миролюбиво. – У тебя сегодня разве никаких дел нет, кроме как пичкать таблетками мое бренное тело?  
Парень задумчиво поскреб подбородок, на котором уже была заметна темная, двухдневная щетина.  
— Нет, еще дел куча. Но таблетки ты все равно выпей! Потом еще бульон выпьешь.  
Я с тоской покосился на «ведьмино варево», но потом словно ожил.  
— Так ты это мне что ли готовишь?! – Андрей посмотрел на меня так, словно это было само собой разумеющееся явление, и кивнул головой. – Ой! Спасибо! Ой! А ты сам-то что-нибудь ел? Давай я сам приготовлю?! – я уже было подорвался с кровати, но парень толчком отправил меня обратно в сонное лежбище морских котиков.  
— Лежи уже, я сам себе сготовлю. Мне твои бациллы в сковородке нафиг не нужны, – сказал он, улыбаясь. Я напрягся и хотел было возмущаться, но почувствовал такой прилив усталости, что Андрей заметил это.  
— Ложись-ка ты вообще спать! Может легче станет.  
Но я и без него понимал, что сейчас надо бы спать, поэтому лег, предварительно буркнув ему «спасибо», после чего мгновенно уснул.  
Проснулся я уже ночью. В комнате было так тихо, что сначала мне показалось, будто я оглох. Снилась мне все время сущая ерунда, поэтому ложиться снова расхотелось в принципе.  
— Кто такой Слава? – раздалось над моим ухом, так, что я едва сдержал порыв закричать. Резко развернувшись, я тут же подумал, почему я сразу не почувствовал его запах? Я же так привык к его одеколону…  
— Тебе такой оригинальный способ людей пугать кто подсказал или сам додумался?! – я смотрел на парня глазами кота, которому наступили на хвост, а может и другие жизненно-важные котовские органы.  
— Просто хотел спросить и спросил. Так кто такой Слава? – парень был так настойчив, что я психанул.  
— Тебе какая разница?! Снилось что-то, может. Мне почем знать?!  
— Не знаю, – Андрей равнодушно пожал плечами. – Просто ты просил его остановиться. Что-то случилось?  
— Нет! – я заметно нервничал. – Все в порядке. – Андрей встал и подошел к моей кровати, после чего, сев на нее, спросил:  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Я замялся. Я не мог ему рассказать. Ничего не мог. Ни о том, кто такой Славик, ни о том, кто такой я. Он не поймет. Хорошо, если просто перестанет со мной общаться.  
— Хочу. Но не буду, – я призадумался.  
А ведь, собственно, рано или поздно, он все равно узнает. Стоит ли тогда скрывать это сейчас? Потом может быть хуже. И поэтому….  
— Знаешь, все-таки хочу. Только после того, что я скажу, ты перестанешь со мной общаться.  
Андрей удивленно вскинул бровь, как только он умел, и, заложив руки за голову, вслушался в мой монолог.  
– В общем…  
Раз, два, три. Никич, говори.  
— Я гей.  
Я ожидал хотя бы какой-то реакции, но мой сосед, подождав еще с минуту дальнейших откровений, поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты. Я слышал, как он идет по коридору. Слушал звук удаляющихся шагов.  
Меня охватила паника, дышать становилось все труднее и сердце билось все чаще. А я ведь клялся себе, что больше такого не повторится! Что больше не будет насмешек, опасений других за свою задницу. Я проклинал себя за это. В ту же минуту проклял, когда все случилось. Я ненавидел себя за это.  
Еще минут сорок прошло с того момента, как ушел мой сосед. Я не знал, что делать. Но, тут я услышал, как открывается входная дверь и увидел, как в комнату вошел он с пакетом в руках. Он вошел, а у меня внутри все сжалось в тугой комок. Я лежал под одеялом и сквозь узкую щель видел, как парень подходит к моей кровати. На мое плечо легла рука.  
— Ты спишь? Я принес жаропонижающее и выпить. Такие разговоры да без алкоголя… не катит, в общем.  
Я высунул из-под одеяла свою голову и посмотрел куда-то чуть выше плеча Андрея.  
— Ты не злишься?  
— На что? – парень сел рядом, приподняв меня до сидячего положения, после чего обнял. – За те две недели, что мы живем вместе, ты ни разу даже попытки подкатить не сделал. Тем более, — он взъерошил мне волосы на голове свободной рукой, заставляя меня таращиться в темноту все сильнее и сильнее, удивляя все больше и больше. — Я сразу понял, что ты «такой».  
Я испугался. Я серьезно испугался, блин! Если он понял, возможно, поняли и остальные ребята, и Кристина, и Гриша, и Денис…  
— Знаю только я. Расслабься, – вдруг произнес Андрей. – Ты уж не обессудь, я не трубач и не дятел. Окей?  
— А как ты узнал? – Андрей убрал руку с моего плеча и полез в пакет за пивом, которое он тут же откупорил и предложил мне.  
Я взял бутылку, но пока не притронулся к ней. Андрей же, щедро прильнул к своей бутылке, прежде чем ответить.  
— Не знаю. Просто узнал. А какая разница-то вообще? – парень, наконец-то посмотрел на меня. – Ты пей, пей. А то выдохнется, – я глотнул.  
Честно говоря, никогда до этого не пробовал даже алкоголь, разве что курил разок.  
— Просто… Я думал… — Андрей снова обнял меня за плечо.  
— Да знаю я, что ты думал! – я скептически хмыкнул.  
Парень даже не обратил на это внимания.  
– А я думал, когда ты, наконец, проколешься. Даже спать голым лег, как-то раз, чтобы тебя спровоцировать.  
Я, вспомнив этот инцидент, толкнул его локтем в бок, но только еще больше припал к его груди, потеряв равновесие. От него так вкусно пахло…  
— Ты же сделал все так, будто не понимаешь о чем речь! Ты поэтому почти перестал дома появляться? – я кивнул.  
Парень удовлетворительно улыбнулся.  
— Я думал, что чем реже мы будем видеться, тем меньше ты заподозришь.  
— А ты не задумывался, что я может быть тоже? – я попытался отшатнуться, но у Андрея была мертвая хватка.  
— Тоже что?! – ошарашено спросил я.  
— Тоже гей, – мой сосед, как ни в чем не бывало, скосил на меня глаза, попивая пиво.  
— Что, правда, что ли?! – Андрей поперхнулся пивом и, прокашлявшись, засмеялся.  
— Нет, конечно! – я облегченно вздохнул. – Но, — добавил он. — Хотел бы попробовать.  
Мой сосед был так честен и так откровенно посмотрел на меня, что если бы я пил в этот момент, то тоже бы всенепременно поперхнулся бы. Вместо этого же, я покрылся красными пятнами, не то от смущения, не то от возмущения.  
— Ты рехнулся, что ли?! – Андрей посмотрел на меня с укоризной и покачал головой, усмехаясь. – Нафиг оно тебе?  
Парень встал и подошел вплотную к моему лицу.  
— Понимаешь, — тихо сказал он мне, будто смущаясь. — Дай руку, в общем! – Он схватил меня за запястье и приложил мою ладонь к своей ширинке, под которой явно чувствовалось что-то набухшее, твердое и горячее.  
– У меня уже давно не было девушки  
Я залился краской еще больше, хотя вроде бы больше и некуда было.  
— А я-то тут причем?! – возопил я, отдергивая руку и прожигая парня горящими от злости глазами.  
— Ты мне нравишься, малыш.  
Так. Теперь я точно смутился. Скотина!  
– И вообще, почему бы и нет? – в тот момент, когда он говорил, он постепенно расстегивал ремень на своих джинсах, после чего снял их и сел на мою кровать снова.  
— Ты же не гей! – попытался протестовать я, пока Андрей снимал с себя рубашку. – Ты ни разу не делал «этого»…. – в панике прошептал я.  
— Сейчас и попробую, – пожал плечами парень, подмигивая мне и снимая майку.  
После чего, заткнул меня поцелуем. Ох, он умел это делать…  
///  
Остаток ночи пролетел сам собой. Я ненавидел Андрея за это. Ненавидел и испытывал к нему дикое притяжение, словно кусок железа, тянущийся к магниту.  
Сейчас «мой магнит» курил на площадке, хорошо, что не забыл надеться плавки. В первый раз, он выбежал без них, и дай Боже, что никого кроме него там не оказалось. Я же лежал в кровати и осмысливал суть происходящего.  
— Похоже у тебя температура, Заварухин. И ты видишь сон, чудесный сон. А может, это глюки.  
Тем временем, Андрей вернулся и, видя его пристыженные улыбающиеся глаза, мне самому стало стыдно, и я снова забрался под одеяло. То суп мне он варит, то за пивом, как оказалось, через окно второго этажа бегает. Теперь вот это!  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Спать не хочешь? – я отрицательно качаю головой. – Тогда продолжим? – Он смотрит на меня как щенок, который хочет, чтобы хозяин с ним поиграл и, судя по уверенным шагам, уже направляется за желаемым.  
— Андрей, стой! – парень остановился, недоуменно глядя на меня.  
Я, покраснев так густо, как только мог, продолжил.  
– А… я есть хочу, – выдавил я.– Там твой бульон остался?  
Андрей отвел взгляд и, с трудом давя смешок, выговорил, что суп, то есть бульон-то, остался, но есть его больному человеку, он настоятельно не рекомендует, да и не даст, в целях безопасности его же здоровья. Теперь мы смеялись вдвоем.  
…Тут засвистел чайник, отрывая меня от воспоминаний.  
— Кушать садись, чай сейчас налью, – я сел на кровать, к тумбочке и начал уплетать омлет с беконом и кетчупом.  
Андрей поставил передо мной кружку с кадуцеем, в которой был налит чай с двумя с половиной ложками сахара, подошел к своей кровати и сел напротив, опершись подбородком на ладонь.  
Он смотрит на меня и ждет.  
– Подвезти тебя? – спрашивает он.  
-Угу, я не против, угу, – отвечаю я, с набитым ртом, на что парень, сидящий напротив, удовлетворительно кивает.  
Мы были соседями, затем, как-то минуя другие стадии, стали друзьями. Друзьями, которые любят друг друга. Как? Это уже другая история.

p.s. Столкнулся с тем, что мне уже 2 раза поправили слово "конторка" через публичную бету.  
Вообще, гугл в помощь, но здесь сделаю исключение

* http://i.imgur.com/naVFH.png - вот это вот конторка!!! >>_<<


End file.
